“Roughing it” connotes a number of things, from self-sufficiency, to the outdoors, to freedom. In a modern world, roughing it also connotes an absence of electric and electronic devices that are part of ordinary modern life, and that can be seen as a luxury or as a necessity. For example, lighting can be critical at night in the wild, and can more readily and easily be provided by electric light rather than a flame. Similarly, electronics for communications (e.g., via various radio devices like AM/FM radio, citizen's band radio, or even cellular or satellite phone) may be a convenience at times for someone traveling in the wild, the bush, or the outback, and at other times, can be critical, such as if a traveler is injured and needs immediate assistance. In such situations, it may be impractical to carry a battery or other power source (e.g., generator) sufficient to power electric needs for an entire expedition.
These issues are shared, and are more severe, in areas suddenly thrust into rough living conditions by natural disasters. For instance, in the aftermath of a hurricane, typhoon, or major earthquake, traditional electric power supplies and distribution networks may be broadly disrupted. And the need for electric power—whether for medical care, search & rescue operations, operation of communication and computing facilities, and the like—is at a premium. Power sources like generators might not be readily available, might not be sufficiently dispersed to handle needs for light and other things powered by electricity that may be widely dispersed, and might be too large, bulky, and difficult to transport in any event.